1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding simulation device for displaying a traveling background as an image on a display so as to give a simulated experience of riding on a motorcycle based on operations by an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the related art, riding simulation devices where various traveling conditions are displayed on a display as a result of an operator carrying out various operations so that an operator has a simulated experience of riding on a motorcycle have been adopted for use as games or for use in the teaching of how to ride a motorcycle, etc.
For example, a riding simulation device for use in a game has a handle shaft extending upwards from a base member formed with a substantially flat lower surface, and a handle provided at the top of the handle shaft in directions to the left and right.
Further, a rotatable right lever as a brake lever for the front wheel, and a left lever for performing a clutch switching operation are provided, and an operation of accelerating the motorcycle displayed on the display is carried out using a rotatable right grip as an accelerator provided at a right end of the handle.
The riding simulation device is placed on a flat surface such as a floor, etc., and the player can then experience a simulation of operating the motorcycle displayed on the display for game use. The riding simulation device is played by gripping the handle, rotating the handle about the handle shaft according to the traveling conditions, rotating the right grip as necessary to accelerate the motorcycle displayed on the display, reducing speed by operating the left and right levers, and performing gear change operations (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-113264).
However, with an actual motorcycle, when a driver is operating a brake lever provided on the handle to decelerate the motorcycle, the driver is required to gradually increase the operation force for gripping the brake lever by fixed amounts in a proportional manner from the start of gripping until a prescribed amount of force is reached, and then dramatically increase the operation force at a time where the operating force exceeds the prescribed amount.
In other words, after the operating force with which the driver grips the brake lever reaches the prescribed amount, the reaction force exerted upon the driver from the brake lever becomes large, and the operating force for gripping the brake lever is such that the change in operation amount is slight even if operation force is made strong at the same proportion.
However, in the riding simulation device of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-113264, the right lever is provided in such a manner that only spring force of a spring acts in resistance to rotation of the right lever functioning as a brake lever. The reaction force exerted on the right lever when the motorcycle displayed on the game display is decelerated as a result of gripping of the right lever increases in a linear manner in proportion to the operation force of the right lever.
In other words, the rate of change of the reaction force exerted upon the right lever by spring force of the spring is fixed. Namely, the operating force from when the rider starts to grip the right lever to when the motorcycle stops is normally fixed.
As a result, at the time of gripping the brake lever to reduce speed, the operation feeling of this brake lever of the simulation device is different from the operation feeling in driving an actual motorcycle. Therefore, it is difficult to experience a bodily sensation in a braking state during actual travel.
Further, when the actual motorcycle is traveling, at the time of turning at a curve or intersection, the vehicle will turn a corner in a manner characteristic for that motorcycle as a result of the vehicle body inclining at a prescribed angle in the direction of turning centered about the wheels (in directions to the left and right with respect to a vehicle).
Specifically, when the motorcycle makes a turn traveling at low speed, cornering is carried out by turning the handle in the desired direction to change the steering angle of the front wheel. When the vehicle is turning while traveling at high speed, cornering is carried out by inclining the motorcycle body by a prescribed angle.
In the actual motorcycle, the handle installed to the vehicle body is inclined toward the rider by an inclination angle (caster angle) of typically 25° with respect to a vertical plane, while in a motorcycle such as an American style motorcycle, the maximum inclination angle is approximately 35°. Stability when traveling in a straight line is also improved by installing the handle to the vehicle body with a large inclination angle.
In the riding simulation device of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-113264, turning is possible by changing the steering angle of a front wheel of a motorcycle displayed on a game display by turning the handle. During this time, the riding simulation device does not tilt according to the traveling state of the motorcycle. In other words, the handle is held by a base member mounted on a floor surface etc. so that even if the handle is rotated, the riding simulation device having the handle does not make a tilting movement.
Further, in the riding simulation device of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-113264, the axis of the handle shaft supporting the handle is installed to the vehicle body with an inclination angle (caster angle) of approximately 0° with respect to the vertical plane. In other words, the handle shaft is upright, substantially in parallel to the vertical plane.
However, an actual motorcycle has a characteristic where the vehicle body is inclined when turning. Therefore, when the handle shaft is installed at substantially the same angle as an actual motorcycle and turned, the riding simulation device of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-113264 differs from an actual motorcycle when cornering in that tilting movement does not take place, and a tilting sensation felt when turning while inclining at a curve etc. during actual travel is not obtained.